Audio speakers or loudspeakers are ubiquitous on many devices used by individuals, including televisions, stereo systems, computers, smart phones, and many other consumer devices. Generally speaking, an audio speaker is an electroacoustic transducer that produces sound in response to an electrical audio signal input.
Given its nature as a mechanical device, an audio speaker may be subject to damage caused by operation of the speaker, including overheating and/or overexcursion, in which physical components of the speaker are displaced too far a distance from a resting position. To prevent such damage from happening, speaker systems often include control systems capable of controlling audio gain, audio bandwidth, and/or other components of an audio signal to be communicated to an audio speaker.
However, existing approaches to speaker system control have disadvantages. For example, many such approaches apply gain attenuation, high-pass filtering, and notch filtering, and such approaches may have the disadvantages of inaccurate attenuation and over-attenuation, loss of low-frequency bass contents for high-pass filtering approaches, and the fact that timing of gain attenuation in the digital and/or voltage domain is difficult to achieve from a control standpoint.